spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Surfboard
Characters Nat Peterson Shubie Susie Frank Nancy Suzy Fish Isabel Sadie Rechid Fred Rechid Tom Smith Martha Smith Sally Tina-Fran Scooter Transcript (Scene cuts to the Goo Lagoon) Susie: "Mommy, can I go build a sand castle with Isabel?" Shubie takes off her sunglasses. Shubie: "Sure, have fun!" Susie runs away, and Shubie puts her sunglasses back on and lies down on a towel. Nat: "Shubie, I'm going to go surfing with the guys." Shubie (Takes off her sunglasses): "Okay, have fun." Nat: "Alright guys, let's surf!" The guys run away, and Shubie puts her sunglasses back on and lies down on a towel again. Nancy: "Are you trying to get an amazing sun tan, Shubie?" Shubie: "No, I'm just relaxing. Don't you know that getting a sun tan is bad for you?" Sadie: "What? No it's not! I've been getting a sun tan all day and nothing bad has happened to me. Plus I know Nat's going to love it!" Shubie, Nancy and Martha look at Sadie strangely. Sadie: "I mean... he would love it if you got a tan, Shubie! I must've just misspoke." Sadie laughs nervously. Shubie: "Well anyway, I figured I might as well relax on my day off from my hectic life." Martha: "You said it! Did you know that some woman thought that I was pregnant yesterday! Do I look pregnant to you?" Shubie, Nancy and Sadie shrug their shoulders. Martha: "Maybe my mother-in-law was right, I do need to lose some weight." Martha starts eating a corndog. (Scene cuts to Nat and the other guys surfing) Fred: "Hey, check out that wave!" A wave approaches them. Nat: "I got this one." Nat swims over the wave and does a trick on it. Tom: "Wow, Nat! That looked awesome!" Nat: "Thanks. Let's all catch the next wave!" Scooter and a bunch of surfers quickly paddle their boards past the guys. Scooter: "A big one's coming!" Nat: "A big one? Great, let's ride this one!" Frank: "Uh, Nat, you might want to turn around." Nat turns around and sees a ginormous wave heading towards them. Nat: "Paddle away!" The guys try to paddle away, but the wave quickly catches them. Frank: "What do we do now?" Nat: "The only thing we can! We have to try a surf it!" The guys begin to surf. Fred: "Woah! Woah!" Fred begins to lose control of his board and he twists his ankle as he rocks back and forth. Fred: "My leg!" Fred falls off his board and disappears in the water. Nat: "Fred!" Nat looks around and sees that Tom is starting lose control of his surfboard too. Nat: "Tom! Stay balanced!" Tom: "I can't! I'm too heavy!" Tom falls off his board and into the water. Tom: "My mother-in-law was right, I need to lose some weight." Tom disappears under the water. Nat: "Tom!" Nat sees Frank begin to lose control of his board. Frank: "AAH!" Frank falls off his surfboard, but Nat grabs him before he falls into the water. Nat: "I'm not losing you too!" Nat pulls Frank onto his surfboard. (Scene cuts to Shubie, Nancy, Martha and Sadie relaxing on the shore) Tina-Fran sprints by them. Tina: "AAH!" Shubie takes off her sunglasses. Shubie: "What was that about?" Sadie: "She probably just found out that she's pregnant. Some women don't understand how much of a gift having a child is." Shubie shrugs and puts her sunglasses back on. Sally runs by them. Sally: "Run for your lives!" Shubie: "Did she find out that she is pregnant too?" Nancy: "Uh, you might want to see this Shubie." Shubie gets up and takes off her sunglasses. Shubie sees the giant wave heading straight for them. Shubie: "RUN!" Shubie and the other women begin to run away. Shubie and the other women runs towards Susie and Isabel who are building sandcastles. Susie: "Hi, Mom. Look at the sandcastle me and Isabel made." Shubie and Nancy grab Susie and Isabel and begin to carry them as they run away. Martha: "Cramp!" Martha falls down. Shubie: "Martha! Keep running!" Martha: "Go without me!" Shubie runs towards Martha but Nancy stops her. Nancy: "If you ever want to see your family again, keep running." Shubie turns around and the women continue to run away. Sadie: "Where do we go?" Shubie looks around and sees Tina-Fran and Sally on top of the billboard that says Goo Lagoon. Shubie: "There!" The women run over to the billboard. Nancy climbs up first with Isabel. Shubie: "Take Susie!" Shubie gives Susie to Nancy and climbs up onto the billboard. Sadie: "What about me?" Sadie turns around and sees the water coming towards her. Shubie: "Give us your baby!" Sadie: "Forget about the baby! Save me first!" Shubie: "Just lift up the baby so we can pull you up!" Sadie lifts up her baby and Nancy grabs it. Shubie pulls Sadie onto the billboard. The water reaches past the billboard and now the entire beach is flooded. Shubie: "Oh, I hope our husbands are okay." Sally: "Hey! What's that?" Sally points to something floating in the distance. Nancy: "It's Frank!" Frank floats in a broken surfboard towards them and Shubie and Nancy pull him up onto the billboard. Nancy: "Oh, you had me so worried! I don't ever want to lose you again!" Nancy hugs Frank. Shubie: "Have you seen Nat?" Frank shakes his head. Frank: "Not since we crashed." (Scene cuts to a flashback) Frank: "Nat saved me from falling into the water, and pulled me onto his board. When the wave crashed the board broke into two during the impact and Nat went flying away with the other half. I couldn't see Nat or the other half of the board so I don't know what happened to him." (Flashback ends) Shubie starts to tear up and hugs Susie. Shubie: "Promise me you'll never be apart from me again! I can't lose you too!" Shubie starts to cry. Shubie: "Oh, Neptune! Please let Nat be alive! I don't know what I would do without him! Please! Let Nat be alive!" Shubie starts to cry harder. Tina-Fran: "Hey, look! The water's going back to the lagoon!" The water begins to recede and the beach is now visible again. Shubie jumps off of the billboard and frantically searches for Nat. Shubie: "Nat! Nat! Where are you?" Shubie finally sees Nat lying next to Fred. Shubie and Sadie: "Nat!" Shubie and Sadie run over to Nat. Sadie: "Oh no, he's unconscious! Let me help him!" Sadie begins to pump Nat's chest. Nancy: "Shouldn't you be helping Fred first?" Sadie: "Oh, Fred can help himself! Come on, Nat! Stay with me!" Nat begins to wake up. Sadie: "Oh Nat! Thank Neptune your alive!" Sadie goes to kiss Nat but Nat begins to spit out a ton of water. The water hits Sadie in the face and sends her flying backwards. Shubie runs over to Nat and hugs him. Shubie: "Oh Nat, I thought that I might never see you again! Promise me that we'll never be separated again!" Nat: "I promise. I was worried that I might never see you or Susie again either. I don't know what I would do without you two." Shubie: "Oh Nat!" Shubie is about to kiss Nat but stops. Nat: "What's the matter?" Shubie: "What happened to your eye?" Shubie points at Nat's black eye. Nat: "It must've happened when we crashed." Shubie takes out some bandages and puts them on Nat's face. Shubie: "There, now you can surf." Nat: "Thanks, honey." Nat and Shubie begin to kiss while Fred spits out a ton of water. Fred (faintly): "My leg!" Sadie gets up and carries Fred away. Sadie carries Fred past Martha and Tom who are both spitting out water next to each other. Martha: "We really should've gone on that diet." (Scene cuts back to Shubie and Nat kissing) Sadie walks back over towards them. Sadie: "Oh come on! You can stop kissing now, (looks at her watch), you've been kissing for ten minutes!" Shubie and Nat blush and stop kissing. Frank and Tom walk over to Nat. Tom: "We tried to fix your board." The board disintegrates. Nat: "It's alright guys some things matter more in life than that board does." Nat and Shubie start kissing again and the others groan. (Scene cuts to Nat walking into his house with a bag of groceries) Nat: "Here's the milk, Shubie!" Shubie walks into the room. Shubie: "Great! While you were out shopping, me and Susie got you this." Shubie hands him a brand new surfboard. Nat: "Thank you so much!" Nat kisses Shubie. Nat: "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go back to the Goo Lagoon!" Nat starts to run out the door, but Shubie stops him. Shubie: "Why don't we wait a few days before we go back. I really don't want to go back to the place where my husband almost died right now." (Scene ends) Trivia *Scooter usually surfs a lot, like shown in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!